MHA: Barrier Master
by Alrain
Summary: Izuku had always wanted to become a Hero but when his mother was struck with cancer he turned his back on his dream and searched for a way to cure his mother, failure after failure he meets a man who promised to save his mother and grant him a Quirk in exchange that he did some work for him. Not knowing it was a path he would always regret what he had to do.
1. Chapter 1

**Alrain: I wanted to start with a new beginning instead of Izuku being a Hero but working for the enemy but for obvious reasons.**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Chained to Serve.**_

* * *

_"I can promise you to save your mother boy, but in return, you have to work hard for me as I will give you a Quirk." said the man kneeling in front of Izuku who's eyes widened up at the offer of the strange yet kind man, he wanted to take the man's hand but his mom and dad who was no longer here anymore not to talk to strangers._

_"I-I can't, my mommy and daddy told me not to talk to strangers," said Izuku in pure naivety as the older man knew how to dance around the warning._

_"Then I shall tell you my name and you tell me your name, then we know each other!" said the strange man and it worked as Izuku's childishness put him on the path that he would come to regret with the very being of his life._

_"My name is Midoriya Izuku!"_

_"My name is ...__"_

_That day I wished I was never born and if I was never born I would never be in that hellish hole nor endanger the life of my mother, even more, I wish to be released of that hole as I have suffered years through it. I don't want to do this anymore but if I don't then he will hurt her and I am certain he will do more then hurt her a little bit, he is a selfish monster who doesn't care about anything but his own gain._

_He shouldn't be allowed to live...and neither a weak soul like mine._

* * *

_**USJ.**_

It was showtime for Izuku to do this and quickly secured Mineta in his arms and got out of the water.

"M-Midoriya?" breathed Mineta out as Izuku held Mineta in a threatening manner as he walked over to Shigaraki with a stoic face way differently from his nervous personality and stood next to Shigaraki and Noumu, handing Mineta to Noumu who took the small boy Izuku waited for further orders as his betrayal was soon noted by those who were on the stairs. Mineta's eyes went wide open as the thought processed through his head and know acknowledged that Midoriya Izuku was a traitor and working for the League of Villains, soon the small boy began thrashing around trying to escape the grip Noumu had on him and begged Izuku to help him even though he was the traitor.

"I'm sorry," whispered Izuku as he looked to the side with a cold look and then snapped his fingers and his whole body broke into glass showing his true self and no longer was there a boy standing at the height of Tsuyu, a young man half a head taller then the frog-girl with sharp eyes and wearing business outfit and glasses to go with it and his wild green/black hair replaced with sleek purple/green hair with a hairstyle the same as that od Denki's.

This was the real Izuku and how did he manage to hide his real appearance as Mineta has seen him on the tracks and saw him being a stronger person, someone who just had a Superhuman Body and beat the hell out of Bakugou! He was a stuttering boy that said he wanted to become a hero despite having a simple Quirk, he was an Otaku Nerd from the way he talked with stuttering mixed in it!

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS! YOU SAID YOU WANTED TO BECOME A HERO AND...YET YOU WORK FOR THEM!?" shouted Mineta not wanting to believe that Izuku was a spy and traitor.

"Midoriya-chan...why are you doing this, kero?" asked Tsuyu very shocked that the shy boy was actually a traitor and spy and part of her wanted to completely deny that, but what she was seeing in front of her told her enough and her mind processed it all that Izuku was a spy and a traitor infiltrating the UA Academy and had sold the information to villains.

Izuku didn't budge and had the same cold look on his face as he gave no reaction and continued looking while Shigaraki laughed his ass off at the talk Mineta and the question Tsuyu was giving.

"Hero!? AHAHAHAHAHA! What is so good about being a Hero while you can be a villain and do everything you want!" laughed Shigaraki at Mineta while Izuku still was stoic and didn't react at all and was watching the exchange and Shigaraki leaning on Noumu to support himself and prevent to fall on the ground from laughing, he knew Shigaraki would laugh at things said to him like that as he worked with him and got used to it. "Besides! The time you spend with him for a few weeks is nothing compared to the years he has worked with us! He is one of our most powerful members and the smartest almost rivaling Master and-!"

"Shigaraki-sama, please do not tell more of myself nor the Master," warned Izuku to Shigaraki who stopped talking and pondered about it and shrugged obeying Izuku's command, if it was for his Master then Shigaraki would always listen to him without any struggle or questions about them except for details of the mission.

"Very well! You are the smartest one here so what should we do next now?" asked Shigaraki.

"First we should wait as their attempts to signal to UA are still failing as our main objective it for All Might to come here...but it seems we might need to stop as Kurogiri underestimated their power despite my information," replied Izuku as Kurogiri crashed next to him by only centimeters with him not being bothered by it, he had closed his eyes the moment the Warp Villain landed next to him and glared at the villain before kicking him in the metal part of his body. "You are a disappointment, Kurogiri, ignoring my warnings and despite the files, I gave you all the information about their Quirks and yet you failed to secure out perimeter to prevent them from warning UA,"

**"I-I'm sorry," **groaned Kurogiri in fear that overtook his pain knowing what would wait for him if Izuku told him the Master what caused the failure, what was worse he couldn't do anything about it as Iida escaped the USJ.

"Noumu, keep the boy hostage but don't do anything to him...yet, and Shigaraki once Noumu pains the boy just a little bit then take the brat by the neck and let Noumu handle him," ordered Izuku and the giant muscular birdman nodded to the orders while Shigaraki pouted behind that hand making the young man sigh, he knew Shigaraki wasn't pleased with the orders he was given and would show it by glaring at his back. "Noumu, once you take down All Might don't kill him and pin him down and give Shigaraki to finishing blow,"

"Grrr!" groaned Noumu agreeing instantly to his next new orders given by Izuku and soon the entrance of the USJ exploded letting rubble fly everywhere.

"No need to worry, why?" the muscular form of All Might stepped into the USJ but not smiling giving a warning to Izuku who noted this and told them to be on guard, he only needed to guard and aid Shigaraki and Noumu and nothing else as the other Villains are simply useless or street-level villains. They weren't of any worth or significance to take back and simply allow the police and the heroes to get them, he had a mission to do and nothing else. And that was to kill him.

**"BECAUSE I AM HERE!" **boomed the voice of All Might throughout the whole USJ.

_'Don't do this!'_

He knew he shouldn't be doing this...but this was all for her mother and soon Izuku found himself in an internal struggle between morals and family as the action of killing All Might would be disastrous at least for the Heroes, Izuku could never be trusted by anyone and his face would be seen if this succeeded or failed to put the final lock on him. He knew the moment that Mineta was handed over to Noumu that he couldn't turn back anymore and that he had sealed his fate, he could never be a Hero like he used to dream and could never be trusted and sighed at the unfortunate luck he had as his life was officially ruined and issued the order. "Noumu...squeeze lightly,"

The Ex-human then squeezed Mineta lightly making the boy scream as the squeezing took the air out of his lungs but also drew All Might's attention and dashed towards him, Noumu saw this and quickly handed Shigaraki the small boy and locked arms with All Might as well and locked into combat with him. A shockwave was felt when they connected.

"Kurogiri, if you don't want your punishment now is your chance and aid Noumu," ordered Izuku the Warp Villain who immediately acted and helped Noumu.

Izuku left the fact out that Kurogiri immediately lured All Might into the facility but Kurogiri didn't need to know that as fear would motivate him better than complimenting him, besides that Izuku had to hold up a reputation by the League of Villains and if he complimented someone then he would give the thought he is getting soft and rope him into more trouble then he was. Years ago when that man...no, monster tricked him he was forced to work for him as the man did cure his mother but held her hostage with her being completely unaware of it. He changed her background and everything and wiped her memories away from him and gave her a house and a new identity, surname, and history but Izuku was aware of who she was and disobedience meant his mother would be in danger.

"Young Midoriya! Why are you doing this!?" shouted All Might between the fight and Izuku didn't answer. "Please answer me!"

_'I wish I could...but mom,' _he hated for being so weak right now but all that he had done was for his mother. _'I'm so sorry, All Might,'_

The fight between All Might and Noumu then commenced.

"Shigaraki, don't let go since we are having some company from those 2 there," said Izuku as he saw a flying form rushing at him and from the other side pillars of ice erupting from the ground. "Get close!"

"Of course," said Shigaraki getting closer to Izuku.

Izuku locked his eyes on the flying form that was speeding up towards him and he heard all the curses and insults thrown at him not that his insults bothered him as Katsuki was raging as usual and trying to attack him. Katsuki got closer and closer and then spun in midair and made a spear of black smoke that headed straight for Izuku who sighed at the brutal way of fighting, once he got close the palms were aimed at him and explosions got into his face and Katsuki landed behind him and caused several other explosions on his back.

"Take that! You fucking villain bastard!" shouted Katsuki in glee and delight he had defeated his 1st villain and was assured that he had won as nothing could handle his explosions, but the thought of victory was ended quickly as something punched him in the face but it didn't end there as Izuku grabbed his arm and pulled Katsuki to him and kneed him in the stomach several times before forcing him to look up and headbutt him and throwing him over his shoulder and smack him on the ground.

"Not bad power of your explosions...but not even close enough of what I can withstand," said Izuku perfectly fine and clean with no soot on him from the explosions and then forced Katsuki to stand and sighed and cracked his knuckles and unleashed a barrage of punches, he noted that Katsuki's eyes were wide open and not even acknowledging the pain as his attacks had literally done nothing. He was the same cocky kid he had seen in his childhood before he had to leave and he didn't know anything else besides that he had a Quirk named Explosion, using sweat that acted similarly to Nitroglycerin.

Kicking Katsuki away as he saw pillars of ice heading his way and crashed into him as Shouto walked over and encased Izuku in ice.

"That should keep you in place," said Shouto coldly.

The ice soon shook and broke apart like it was made of glass and Izuku stepped out of the ice prison and didn't even look impressed at all.

"Sloppy, cocky, arrogant, and..." soon he appeared in front of Shouto shocking and surprising him and punched him twice in the face and kneed him hard in his stomach and once Shouto bowed down the knee of Izuku bashed his face as well. "Too full of yourself added with a hint of predictable,"

Both of the forms of Katsuki and Shouto were groaning in pain as the painful kicks and punches knocked them nearly out but when they looked up they saw something that thought they would never see, it was All Might losing against his battle against Noumu as he had grabbed his side and his fingernails digging into his flesh and All Might gritted his bright white teeth showing that it affected him a lot and that he was in pain.

"Hm? It seems you just lost All Might," commented Izuku. "Noumu, continue and Kurogiri good job,"

**"Thank you, sir," **replied Kurogiri and Noumu replied with a simple grunt.

"Keh! I am far from done!" shouted All Might pulling himself out of the grip he was stuck in and let go of Noumu and jumped a few feet away until his back hit something in mid-jump by a colorful hexagon-shaped barrier. Once he hit it All Might temporarily glow and nothing else happened to him and once he locked again in arms with Noumu he felt weird as if his strength was sapped a bit away.

The fight continued.

* * *

"I'm impressed, All Might," said Izuku truly being impressed as Noumu was defeated and send sky high into the air after a final punch of All Might who suddenly got a power boost out of nowhere, the power boost turned the tides as the battle between All Might and Noumu was a clear outcome that the Ex-Human would win. He was overpowered and Kurogiri wasn't able to get close at all due to the amount of air that was created between the punches of All Might and Noumu, forcing Kurogiri back who desperately tried to get there and aid Noumu but failed and had no success of getting closer to them.

Izuku was actually relieved that All Might was safe and not killed off but guilt still filled him in of doing this to the Number 1 Hero that he admired so much.

"Young...huff...Midoriya...huff...why are you...huff... doing this?" asked All Might between pants.

_'I am doing this for my mom,' _was the thing Izuku wanted to shout with emotion but he knew the moment he did this Kurogiri would warn that monster and make his mother vanish away.

"I am not obligated to ask you but I do have a message for you," answered Izuku with another answer as he readied his powers to attack All Might but Shigaraki was already ahead of him and dashed towards All Might, a gunshot sounded out and was shot at Shigaraki who halted his advance and looked at the bullet hole in front of him as the other Heroes made themselves known to the villains. "Shigaraki-sama, we're retreating and none of it was your fault so get back,"

Bullets were shot at them but Kurogiri acted and absorbed the bullets for the group and began warping them away.

"All Might, know that the one who sends us to the do this and the boss of the League of Villains gave me the task to deliver a message to you in case this mission failed," repeated Izuku once again and he caught the painful looks send his way and especially that of Tsuyu, Ochako, and Shouto with the 3rd one openly showing emotions and Shouto pained him the most as they related in some ways. He forced down his sad frown he would have on his face away and looked at All Might who was still waiting for the message he was to give him, Izuku himself didn't know what the message meant but one thing he knew it was going to hurt All Might but not physically. "Didn't finish me, off...6th Successor,"

All Might's eyes went wide with shock at the message and Kurogiri's smoke went away and they were standing there not moving away nor having vanished away, high above the stairs Snipe shot a few bullets at their legs to immobilize them but once the bullets hit they broke into thousands of shards. It showed them that they have been gone already.

* * *

_**Unknown Location.**_

**"You've all done well, from the way you described where he was wounded it should've weakened him a lot so something was achieved today,"** said the monster not displeased reassuring Shigaraki and Kurogiri that they haven't failed at all. **"Izuku...you did well on leading and teaching Tomura a lot today and protected him well, please come to my office and I will give you a reward of choice,"**

"I am humbled by your praise," said Izuku with his voice empty of emotion to the screen on the wall with the man who saved and yet threatened his mother, the mission was done and it failed in Izuku's opinion although it made him relieved of it that he failed and it frustrated him that the monster still gained something of it. He had reported the whole going on of the mission and how it failed to kill All Might but the monster just waved it off that they weakened All Might a little would make things a whole lot easier, it was unintentionally a message to Izuku to remind him again how powerful he was and he did use to have a planned attempt to attack him...but he killed the idea when someone similar did that and failed miserably despite the raw power he possessed.

**"Also, perhaps we should check your body status again and perform another Miracle on you since it has been 2 years since you had your 3rd Miracle,"** commented the Monster as Izuku didn't react but inside he was terrified of that Miracle Handling as he recalled the previous 2, the 1st one didn't feel like anything but it was because his body was heavily sedated but the next 2 hurt his body a lot and that was only his body in pain. He just hoped it wasn't a powerful one he would give him knowing it would also this time tax heavily on his mind, he didn't know if he would do that but one thing that Izuku knew was that the man was completely unpredictable with his next move. **"Hm~? Perhaps I shall give you something that will be useful to you more the those previous 2 as you have shown that you didn't have 3 Miracles making it easier for me to hide,"**

The walls suddenly split apart cleanly as a perfect line appeared in the middle of the wall that soon became walls as they pulled away from each other showing that there was a Hallway, entering the hallway the walls closed behind Izuku as he walked towards the office of the monster and prepare himself to receive the rewards he would be allowed to choose from. He was rewarded many times as he had produced perfect missions and not failed once and the mission he was on wasn't to put on him as Shigaraki was in the lead, he didn't always get to choose his rewards and was given rewards by the Monster and sometimes he never expected a certain type of rewards.

Arriving in front of the doors of the office Izuku steeled himself and bowed down. **"What is the password,"**

**"Power is Strength, and Strength is the thing to be admired with showing Charisma, Fear, Obedience, Reliance, and creating Loyal Footmen to evolve into an Army after a Victory. Hope is a mere fragile thing that will break by a single mishap like a glass mug and create Distrust, Overreliance, Mindbreak, Illusions, and Anger, shatter it and chaos will erupt and Order won't be restored."**

The doors opened up and Izuku stood up and entered the office that was grand in every way including the bodyguards who all looked normal but were anything but that as Izuku had seen their strength and in total there were 8 of them, all of them powerful as the rule was that they should look normal in case the Base would be infiltrated and appear as normal people but they were all very strong and possessed at least more than 4 Miracles and managed to be sane and not break.

Miracles were the procedure of injecting carefully a Quirk in someone's body and doing a simple one was incredibly painful and the more powerful the Quirk is the more pain and taxing on the mind became as simple ones tax the body but the stronger ones the mind, Izuku had 3 Quirks injected in him and the 1st one was quite a powerful one but through training it became incredibly powerful as he was trained personally by that monster.

**[Quirk: Barrier Master, the Quirk allows one to cast barriers that are fragile in the beginning but the more used and practiced the more powerful they become or simply the density of the Barrier, the shapes can be manipulated into any shape, the thickness can be decided, floating or attached to an object, and add various effects to it.]**

His 1st Quirk was granted because he was needed to protect cargo and some important people the Monster was working with to get even more powerful than he already had been, and he had protected each person with ease as training was incredibly harsh and at the time Izuku's drive to pay his debt back was too great that he never bothered to note that he wasn't allowed to watch the TV.

"I've arrived, Master," announced Izuku himself to the room as he was watching the back of the chair.

**"You've done well teaching and protecting Tomura so I have readied some rewards for you to have," **he snapped his fingers and another door opened and a person walked in and it was a beautiful girl wearing rags and looking quite dead, she looked like she was a Medieval Slave and her expression fitted quite well. **"This girl will be yours now, she has a rather good Quirk that releases Fatigue and allows one to recover faster so do anything you want to her,"**

"Of course," said Izuku.

**"You can leave now, I will send someone to give you the date when you will receive your Miracle," **waved the Monster Izuku away as he carried the girl back to his room as Kurogiri would teleport him to his house or mansion in this case.

* * *

**Alrain: Sloppily done I know that but at least I know what I want to do with this story as Chapter 2 will date back how he was given the mission to infiltrate UA, also his powers will be explained in there.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alrain: So the beginning is more a bit about the past of Izuku's training.**

* * *

_**Chapter 2: What happened before.**_

* * *

_In the 1st chapter of Barrier Master with Izuku revealing to be a spy working for the Leader of the League of Villains what did he do before he infiltrated UA to spy on Class A Students and their Quirks, and if anyone had a useful Quirk for him to steal and use for himself and take it for himself as well, added with some members that he could perhaps sway to their side._

* * *

_**Years Ago. (Unknown Location: Training Room.)**_

**[Quirk: Potential Searcher.]**

**[Class Worth: X-Rank.]**

**It is as the name suggests of what the Quirk is truly capable of as the Quirk allows All for One to search people with great potential, the Quirk relies on sight and it isn't very specific of how truly one powerful is. But combinations with other Quirks allowed the limits to be broken and the sight more clear, it allows All for One to see the color and see which type of Quirk suits your body and how far you go and it can even specifically focus on on the Potential alone.**

A terrifying Quirk to have and the last person that should have this Quirk is All for One and he had it and he was in a white room wearing his usual black business suit, the room was white for a few spots as most of the room was colored with red and guts of people intestines, bodies of young children beyond recognizable and some still recognizable but missing either a limb or a eye and such.

All for One and 2 of his loyal scientists were in the room both showing not to be affected by the carnage except for the 2nd scientist who tried not to hurl at the sight, not one of the subjects survived against the creature Supreme Noumu as the goal had been set to survive and escape from Supreme Noumu or either to survive at least 10 minutes from his attempts to kill them. He was too fast and all of them died and not even a single one survived from the chase, the monster was simply too fast but also expecting way too much of children.

"Out of all the 12 subjects, none of them survived the minimum of surviving against you," the test may have been simple to attack and survive against him while he used a single Quirk to kill them, no potential among any of them and neither was any of them alive due to how the state of their bodies was. The professor standing beside All for One looked impassive but in his mind, he wanted to be gone as quickly as possible, the sight alone made him want to hurl but if the weakness was shown in front of All for One meant things worse then death.

"..Nhg!" groaned a body gaining the attention of the 2 people in the room and the body made after a few seconds sound again leaving the Professor flabbergasted that someone was still alive, his Quirk had predicted that no one would survive based on the injuries he had seen and the loss of limbs, yet he forgot the fact that the will of a human that wanted to achieve something so bad to the point of obsession wasn't to count in his head. Here was the prime example of sheer determination and will to continue despite backed down in a corner, he seemed to be alive and even if he was not very aware nor full conscious about everything.

He had only one eye wide open and the white around the sclera and iris was like glass with great cracks in it, the iris was twitching and his hand turned into a fist that trembled showing that he was barely holding on. The Professor who was also a doctor knew what the injuries Izuku had who had a hard time breathing rushed over to Izuku and ordered a few guards to come in, they came and began rushing him to the medical department and calls were made with the best people the Professor/Doctor had to immediately come.

The Professor/Doctor had no name and was simply an orphan taking in by All for One and he wasn't loyal too All for One, he had faced the cruelty of the world on an early hand and had a righteous heart, working for All for One was simply doing the same as those who did horrible things to him and his parents...he didn't call them his parents, he didn't even get a name so he was called Professor or Doctor most of his life. But working years here and the years of how All for One worked made him sick and only a few survived left to train and traumatized, so much they would not consider rebelling against All for One but trust on him was won, the boy Izuku, if he remembered well, wasn't allowed to die since he was a key and a suffering soul like him to defeat this monster. He would've rather not have Izuku live and simply let him rest in peace, it was cruel for him to do this and make him live and use him to defeat the monster...but he had no choice as his limit was almost broken.

They arrived at the medical bay where all his assistants were rushing equipment and preparing them for the Doctor could begin right away, the team was skillful as they had treated patients like Izuku but as skillful as they are they could not prevent his body from giving in, the body sustained a lot of damage but in the eyes of the team it was a minimal wound as he had only lost half his face, left arm was gone, part of his left leg, and some crushed ribs.

"Sir, at this rate he might not even make it," spoke one of the assistants monitoring Izuku's vital rates in a calm tone, it was like he was used to it but tears rolling down his head from his sweat said he wasn't used to it, death was something he got never used to especially when it came to children who were like them tricked by their naivety.

The Doctor knew this and even if sometimes one survived it didn't mean that they were always able to save the victim, but he had a way that made the last 2 survive so he was going to use this too. "Kid, listen to me and don't question me just answer with your eyes, I can read them,"

Izuku didn't reply but his eye moved to the face of the Doctor who nodded that he knew that he was listening to him.

"Remember your resentment towards that monster," began the Doctor. "You wanted to become a Hero...but now all you want to do is destroy him, you have a family that is cured but will be held as hostage without them knowing it,"

Izuku's eyes seemed to be looking even more intense at the mention of his mom, but he continued to listen to the words of the Doctor.

"A monster like him can't be allowed to live due to his Quirk he can't die the normal way, I can see it in your eyes that you will be one of the many keys to defeating him," continued the Doctor as he instructed his assistants to focus healing on other parts with mere hand gestures. "He can't be allowed to roam this planet anymore, soon more victims like you will come and never see their beloved ones again, he will not feel any empathy nor will he ever but one thing is known death is too good for him,"

Izuku answered that he was agreeing with a slow wink that took him a lot of effort.

"Use that Anger of yours as a fuel to make everything more clear of what you want to do these years when this is over, you hear me? You are going to survive this and there isn't any other choice for you then to survive at all costs, you are smart so use that to your advantage and against him, keep a close eye on him, observe him, think of 100 plans to counter all those Quirks he has, become on of his personal guards, keep your anger in check," continued the Doctor and looked at the machines to see that Izuku's vital rates dropped down slower, continuing with his speech he nodded to his assistants to use the special painkillers where Izuku could only hear him. "Listen to me because I am going to give you the biggest task of your life as you will become stronger to aid All Might to defeat him, become his personal guard, learn how to act, forget who you are, hide that anger inside of you and never let it outside once. You will have to do things to prove your loyalty but no path is without sacrifice or hardships,"

"...Ng!" Izuku accepted this job.

To Izuku his mom was far more important than his own dreams as he recalled her words that she spoke to him that she was sorry, it wasn't the words he wanted to hear but he now knew the different meanings behind it too. His mom blamed herself for not giving him a Quirk even if she possessed one and laid the blame on herself, no, if someone had to be saying sorry than it was him for dragging his mother into this mess he created.

He promised this in his life.

A few hours later he had survived the operation and was given a few days of rest and the Doctor took it upon himself to explain how he should abandon any idea of trying to save his mother, he halted Izuku from shouting and explained it thoroughly of how All for One moved very quickly especially one that survived. While he had been unconscious the time he was trying to survive and hold on his mother went through something, her memories were being erased, her whole history would be changed personally by him, replacing her memories with other ones to make it even harder for Inko to ever remember or feel nostalgia.

Friends, family, or neighbors would be done too since he has in a way accessible to many places and the information that came with it, bribing would be used, Quirks as well, and not only that would be used but sometimes some accidents would happen that can be passed off as normal or unfortunate.

Not only that but she was also put on a curse that he could kill her in an instant and locate in an area with no clue for him to know, no Computers used nor any other devices or strange activity, heavy security of purchases, and not only that the computers and devices in the building were linked so he can keep an eye. Once out of the room they are there are going to be eyes to do maintenance on him to see if he showed any behavior, Doctor was never suspected through this way of living.

"If you want your revenge then life your way like this so don't ever show emotions, promise me at least that," said the Doctor in a pleading tone that yet felt like no room for discussion was made.

* * *

_**USJ.**_

_'Doctor, I'm so sorry, I almost broke that promise to you,' _growled Izuku mentally as he focused on the fight that was between Noumu and All Might and summoned barriers to block his attacks back to Noumu, but soon was interrupted by protecting Shigaraki or the favorite son of All for One as he had predicted Katsuki and Shouto attacked.

Summoning a Barrier to block the incoming rush of ice Katsuki appeared and flew over the barrier and blasted his face with his strongest explosion, flipping over Izuku he released several other explosions on his back before landing and using a spinning kick, another explosion came with the spinning kick kicking up more dust and black smoke.

"That all you got?" asked Izuku as the smoke faded away revealing that he wasn't harmed nor are his clothes slightly bit singed by the heat of his explosion.

"WHAT!?" shouted Katsuki surprised and received a knee to the chest and was launched further away but recovered quickly, but once he made eye-contact with Izuku again he saw many barriers in the air and turned back, making him only see the thin side of the barriers and crumbled down to shurikens and were launched at him.

Katsuki dodged each launch as best as he could but had a hard time due to seeing only the thin side and soon one of them hit him squire in his stomach knocking him out in the process

Shouto tried attacking with another rush of ice but felt his feet locked down by something, looking down he saw many small purple transparent hexagons locked together by his legs trapping him on spot. Soon many more barriers appeared but bigger and out of them formed like the barriers were made out of the water, spikes formed and were coming closer and closer to Shouto, the boy summoned his ice to form a wall but the spikes dug through them like it was made out of butter. The spikes stopped when they were only a few centimeters went away from Shouto's whole body, walking up close to him he scoffed at the outfit of Todoroki Shouto known as the son of Endeavor the Number 2 Hero.

"So much wasted potential is in you all blinded by that anger of yours," said Izuku making eye-contact with Shouto who could only glare back. "With this, you can never become a strong hero is your only focus on that Ice of yours, why not use your Fire because that is the obvious option to be stronger,"

"...Because I don't want to be like him!" growled Shouto showing his emotions as his eyes trembled with anger on his usually stoic face.

"...You're not Endeavor, are you a copy of him because I don't recall him having the Element of Ice by his side so how are you ever going to be like him?" asked Izuku confused or what he appeared like confused, the only thing changed on his face was one of his eyebrows arched upwards. Shouto's expression, however, was more expressable and stared at the back of Izuku as he turned around to get back into fighting, Shouto wasn't done as his state of mind was going through a series of memories and words speaking to him from his mom who he loved so much, the words pierced his very soul and little flames flickered from inside his costume.

"Now that he is handled I should-!" turning around his body was swallowed by a huge wave of flames.

_'Did that get him!?' _wondered Shouto who was able to fire his flames and let them reach to Izuku who had let his guard down for a moment, even if the sight of Izuku who had revealed himself to be a spy he didn't want him to be truly burned so he lowered down the firepower in his flames, not that it was a lot since he had just started using it.

"Impressive, for ice you need to move your hands but for fire even if you just started using you don't even need to...was it perhaps simply a reflex what I just said?" wondered Izuku as the smoke cleared away showing yet again he wasn't harmed as for a split second a purple-colored electric crackle was seen, inside of Izuku there was no bit of panic as the flames weren't particularly strong but he did close off all the space between the Barriers he surrounded his body with. What he was impressed at was that his words seemed to have solved a problem inside of his former classmate, but the reach of his flames was also impressive knowing that reach was a very hard thing for those with the Emitter Quirk Type.

"It seems like I need to keep a close eye on you, Todoroki," said Izuku.

**"SKRAASH!"**

**"BOOM!"**

A lightning-bolt appeared out nowhere and struck the traitor followed by a cannonball that racked up more of an explosion, several other booming noises were heard and landed into the exact location where Izuku was standing.

Denki and Momo had taken it up to fire on Izuku using a pole to allow Denki to fire correctly and Momo had created a cannon and literally fired a cannonball, then followed up with shots that were nothing but harmless nets to catch him.

"...A lightning bolt to paralyze me not strong enough to kill someone nor fry the nerve system, a cannonball not really aimed at me to catch me off guard if the Lightning bolt didn't hit me then being restrained by nets," said Izuku revealed again not scratched at all and what was more shocked was the cannonball was held in his hand not the slightest bit scratched, there was no burn mark on the ground meaning that the Lightning bolt had hit him and the nets surrounded him yet didn't touch his body, they just simply floated around him yet the nets indicated they were wrapped around something they didn't see.

"W-What!? I thought Midoriya had a Mutant-Quirk!" shouted Denki surprised which made Izuku smirk that the guy who tried to appear cool was too easily fooled, his eyes wondered over to Momo who was already thinking beyond the obvious.

"Better take care of you," muttered Izuku and looking at the 2 they got immediately stiff like they were being transformed into pieces of wood.

"I-I can't move!?" gasped Momo as she felt something like her skin being stiffened up but something was off about it as her whole body couldn't move her mouth could open with ease, no effort was even needed to perform the action so what was it that prevented her from moving.

"Don't think I have forgotten about you, Todoroki," looking back at Shouto who felt the air around him become thinner for a moment before it got back to normal. "I wouldn't recommend using your flames since you barely used them, you may possess massive firepower but since it is in a baby-like state your immunity is currently beginner's state resistance," looking at the arm where Shouto's flame erupted there were small burn marks, it was obvious which side his fire-side was since he had covered it completely in ice.

**"BOOM!"**

"What?" asked Izuku who caught the flying form of Noumu going through the ceiling made of glass and launched into the air as All Might had won against the weapon that was made to kill him, it made him happy and pity Shigaraki knowing that a small punishment for Shigaraki was disappointing All for One, not only that happened as Kurogiri fell right next to him smashing the ground into pieces which meant no hostages. Kurogiri failed the backup plan and got too arrogant for underestimating the students of Class 1A, they were going to be hostages if the plan of Noumu killing All Might failed meaning All Might had no choice but to surrender, weakness of a hero was also the duty of one...

Protecting those who can't protect themselves.

Would he choose between capturing the villains and let some of the students die from the villains or choose the lives over capturing the villains, knowing All Might he would definitely choose the 2nd option making it easier for him to predict what would happen.

"Kurogiri, I told you not to underestimate them but you ignored my warning...I shall report that the backup plan failed because of you," said Izuku in a cold voice making Kurogiri widen his eyes in horror that the mission was a failure on Shigaraki, but the backup plan ruined due to him getting overconfident and he would not get a small scolding from that monster Shigaraki admired. He would get far worse and even if his body was mostly made out of a void that monster, he shuddered again as he had seen the punishment given to those who failed their tasks, something that horrible was not to forget as they were like SAW traps.

**"N-NOOOO! PLEASE! ANYTHING BUT REPORTING IT TO HIM! YOU CAN PUNISH ME ALL YOU WANT BUT ANYTHING BUT HIM!" **screamed Kurogiri in absolute horror gaining the attention of those who didn't know what was going on, but those who were smart or those who are close enough to have heard them couldn't imagine what type of horror he would have to go through. The fear in his voice seeped so deep in it like screaming in fear that you can feel it was the 2nd nature, the fear was so easy to feel it seeped into them of how clear it was and the horrified expression of Kurogiri as he continued to beg not to report him to the monster he worked for.

"...Very well, you are lucky you didn't scream his name," he didn't bother dealing with Shigaraki or mentioning him as he seemed to have in his eyes an internal eruption of anger that Noumu was defeated. "Shigaraki, we are going away now,"

"We can't leave! With you we can actually defeat them so we are not leaving!" shouted Shigaraki rushing towards All Might ready to disintegrate him, until a bullet shot was heard and his hand got almost pierced by a bullet if it made contact as the bullet bounced off something before he was hit, it was still enough to halt his advance towards the Number 1 Hero as reinforcements had come now. "Bishop...can you take them on?"

Scanning all the heroes that had come and got rid of the minor villains that charged and attacked them. "Without a doubt, I can defeat them all by myself,"

None of the heroes did possess a Quirk that could make him wary of them since the strongest ones here were taken out, All Might with his Strength and speed was exhausted, Eraserhead totally out of commission as well as 13, Midnight would give him some trouble but he could take her out from long distance, and Present Mic would be the last one he had to worry about as his Quirk could give him some trouble. More sound was heard and it made Izuku sigh knowing that more heroes would probably arrive to come and fight, perhaps another time for him to try his strength out against the Pro Heroes of UA.

"Unfortunately since they are part of UA and that the school does attract some attention, me revealing myself and my true strength to cause more chaos is not something master wants," added Izuku making Shigaraki groan but reluctantly agreed to know his master knew everything so he backed down. "Aside from that from leaving I need to leave a message behind for All Might here,"

Said hero perked his head up what the message was but the moment he opened his mouth a vacuum came and tried to suck in Kurogiri who strangely didn't get sucked away, Izuku stared at 13 and his fingers snapped and soon a large cut made itself known on the hero's costume making more blood gush out his body.

"All Might, know this that the peace you and your master had worked so hard and long for will be shattered, the end of the Hero Era will come and Japan will be mine to reign. But before that, I am aware of your state and I want you to know that despite the defeat I suffered by your hands," said Izuku and the USJ was bright but the room turned dark to All Might and Izuku looked even more menacing than ever, as his eyes lost their pupils and the air became difficult to breathe in for All Might.

_**"Like you always like to say I am here...again to take it all away from you!"**_

Kurogiri's body covered that of Izuku and warped the group of 3 away leaving All Might pale as snow.

* * *

_**Hideout.**_

**"So All might was able to defeat Noumu...how did it look in your eyes, Bishop?" **asked All for one through a small tv built in a bar with no picture saying only that the call was unknown, Shigaraki had given his report was simply sat down on one of the chairs and Kurogiri wore this time clothes that made him look like a bartender of a shady inn.

"All Might has defeated Noumu...but it seemed that it took quite the toll on his body so he is definitely weakened even more as he had to go beyond his 100% strength. Mission wasn't a complete failure due to All Might being weakened and me having relayed the message to him, the announcement made of the League of Villains is also made," reported Izuku/Bishop to All for One calmly as he was in a good mood just enough to not report Kurogiri of his failure, him being able to help even if it was unintentionally done.

**"Very well, the main mission was to relay the message to him and have him checked his condition, no need to be angry about it Shigaraki as I was intending to call you back. I made some time ready for you to train you and get you even stronger as you are my successor," **said All for One making Shigaraki perk up that he got to spend time with his master while Izuku internally shuddered at the thought in fear, spending time with All for One was for all the others a nightmare and a punishment knowing how scary he could be without trying.

Shigaraki was compared to the others treated well as his upbringing was simply that of a strict father and a teacher combined, he did get training but he wasn't nearly having a hard time nor getting any attempts of getting killed by All for One. He wasn't very strong but there was something special about him that got him that treatment, nobody knew what was so special about him but no one went to research it nor point the fact out that he got treated better, an idiot which was a newling got himself killed after pointing this out and was killed in the public view of the ones forced to work for All for One.

It was one of the forbidden things you should never do and it was immediately told to the newlings that if they did only death awaited them.

**"Bishop, you can have some free time for yourself so go do anything you want to do," **ordered All for One prompting and encouraging Izuku to leave in an instant and left a message he understood, Kurogiri made a portal for him that led him to where he lived and Izuku was gone from the room.

Arriving at the entrance of his living place which happened to be a mansion high up in the mountains provided with electricity and hot water he knocked on the door, scanning procedures were followed by it and he was allowed inside and was met with the sight of 2 maids. He may appear in normal eyes as calm ut the maids knew that he was stressed due to his mission, emotionally stressed and conflicted about what he had to do and not to beg for help knowing that in no way he could ask.

"Welcome back, Master Bishop, what would you like to have?" asked the maids.

"Prepare a hot bath and food for me and I also want you 2 to come with me," sighed Izuku now wanting to receive his first day to get lazy and not do anything involved with training and such.

* * *

_**UA.**_

"Y-You mean that Midoriya is actually a spy and a traitor to UA!?" asked Kirishima in a disbelieving tone as Denki and Momo told them about Izuku's betrayal, the police and the staff of UA asked everything about him and his description of what he truly looked like and left it at that. The rest of the Class had been told about Izuku and were shocked that he was actually a spy for the announced League of Villains, everything about him was nothing but a lie of who he was and what his Quirk was, just simply everything he told them was a lie and they didn't even know if Izuku is his real name or Bishop.

"Midoriya was a spy...how?"

"It is always the good ones,"

"So...is he going to come back?"

"He had information on all of us,"

The last comment from Momo got everyone to freeze as they remembered a particular habit of Izuku that they quickly got to know, analyzing Quirks and their possibilities of usages and he had given them small tips on how to work around certain weaknesses while being unaware of his true intention. Now he knew what their Quirks could do and what more could he do as he might visit them completely defeating them, they had no knowledge about his Quirk as what Momo and Denki described what he was able to do didn't relate to his strength Quirk he claimed to have.

There was a single individual that remained calm and that was Shouto who looked at his fireside that he had sworn to never use, he had broken that vow and yet...he didn't feel angry at all that he used it and broke his vow. The fireside that is his 2nd hated thing in the world was not hated anymore by him as all the rage and resentment was gone like snow before the sun, it was odd and relieving in some way that he hasn't been aware of when he used his fireside like it was feeling piled up and that he would lose something more than that.

"Todoroki, are you okay?" asked Mezou who had come over to check on him as he had seen in a way that Shouto actually smiled when Izuku wasn't revealed to be a spy.

"...I'm okay, I'm just...a bit shaken up at things like Midoriya a spy," said Shouto lying smoothly as he wasn't shocked because he had heard something that he could relate to, it seemed that Izuku didn't intend to say it even if he only heard it, but what he said Shouto placed himself in his shoes that he would've done the same thing. He would also just slander his own name just to protect the one who brought him into this world and that is his mother, he saw those eyes as calm as they appeared they were similar to his.

Slight differences but mostly the same as they seemed to be better concealed and more cut off from his emotions, but not strong as steel when it comes to the most sensitive subject in their life. Those eyes told him everything that his mother meant everything to him above his own future and dreams, and it was also the same eyes that told him that he resented his father a lot. He wanted to talk to Izuku again and the situation he seemed to be in wasn't completely clear but he got the gist of it, he had heard him talk in that dark tone and the message to All Might that there was someone that made the Number 1 Hero shudder, someone with equal power and he clearly had clashed within such a devastating battle it left a permanent mark on him. That fear when Izuku spoke was like invading his very body and soul to leave a mark to never ever forget this, another hidden message to All Might to take it seriously yet Shouto could never shake the feeling off his former classmate can focus it in one way.

"We all are," said Rikidou breaking Shouto from his thoughts who looked at Rikidou who seemed to be shaken up too.

Well, Shouto wasn't shaken up as the only thing he wanted to do was visit his mother but knowing that possibly more interrogation comes it would take some time, but he also had a few other things to do and that was to train the hell out of himself using his fireside and search for Izuku again to talk to him. He may not be in the very exact situation but he can relate to him more than anyone else in the classroom, besides his former classmate did help him so it is only fair he returns the aid.

* * *

**Alrain: So why did I describe Izuku so emotional as he returns to his living estate? Well, it is simple as it works as Izuku is simply reminded of the blunder he made in the past, through his years of training to hone his skills and his Quirk and only focusing on the rage and resentment towards All for One. The moment he saw All Might it reminded him of what he once was and what the possibility would be if he didn't accept All for One's offer, or a reality where his mom never had cancer at all.**

**But he is smart and actually dropped a few hints towards others and he has seen Shouto struggling in a situation that Izuku might have been in, he helps Shouto to get stronger and not make him resent his father anymore and focus it on more important things. Don't think I am making this one-sided since that it boring to me, Shouto will get stronger a lot and...Bakugou to as his 1st loss was so disgraceful he amps up his training.**

**Bakugou, I mean Katsuki will get stronger since he will remember how easily he had been taken down and that the mock fight, yes, their mock fight did still happen but differently, and realizes that Izuku merely held back to analyze him while he could've taken him down any time he wanted to. **

**And the 3rd person I want to get stronger is...Momo, I guess, since she is going to be stronger too and I don't want only male characters to get stronger alone.**

**Also, something else I must say is that I will come back with Halfa Izuku though powered down a bit, Shouto will become his childhood friend and he will relate in some ways.**

**DQ Izuku, I will now be adding more characters to get stronger and Ochako is definitely in and I want Tsuyu in there as well, Momo will be paired up with Shouto and the one replacing her is Itsuka and perhaps the girl with the Intelligence Quirk. Tsuyu will be paired with Tokoyami and Mina with Kirishima since they are used many times, I want something new.**

**Iron Deku is deleted sorry for that readers but I will replace it with another story hopefully good as Iron Deku.**

**The original Akame ga Kill/Highschool DxD will be worked out to mix Teigus in the story and some Legends.**


End file.
